In some electronic devices, variation of the surface height of a metal layer is undesirable. One class of such devices includes mirror elements. When the height of a particular mirror surface varies across the mirror, light reflected from the surface may be scattered. When an array of mirrors is used to create projected image, the scattering may result in reduced image quality due to, e.g., reduced contrast.